¿Más que amigos?
by SakuraLi-Taisho
Summary: Atem y Seto han sido amigos desde... bueno siempre.
1. Así no deberían ser las cosas

No, no y no. Las cosas no deberían ser así.

De todas maneras ¿Qué tienen de bueno esa banda de idiotas? ¡Nada, absolutamente nada! ¡Mucho menos comparados conmigo! ¡Seto Kaiba!

Me irritan tanto, sobre todo ese Yuugi, por supuesto que se parecen "un poquito" ¿ Y eso qué? No tendría que estar tanto tiempo con ellos sólo por un hecho de tan poca relevancia como ese.

Además ¿Qué derecho cree tener para acercarse de esa manera? ¡Están demasiado cerca! ¡El único que puede abrazarlo de esa manera soy yo!

¡Él debería estar aquí, conmigo!

¡Soy su mejor amigo! ¡Nos conocemos hace años!

¿En serio va a abandonarme por una bola de ineptos sólo porque uno de ellos se parece un poco a él?

Ni siquiera se parecen tanto, solo ese extraño peinado que desafía la gravedad, ese pequeño no tiene la elegancia y porte que él posee, ni siquiera en el físico se parecen tanto, él es bronceado, con músculos bien tonificados bajo su ropa, resultado de una vida de extensas actividades físicas. Además no tiene esos impresionantes ojos rubí.

Ese pequeño es escuálido y pálido, sin mencionar que se vestía raro, aún con el uniforme escolar se daba cuenta de ello, digo ¡tenía un collar para perro! Pero sobretodo sus ojos son amatistas, unos grandes y expresivos ojos, claro son lindos y todo, claro que tiene un aire inocente que él no, pero no se compara con Atem.

Simplemente Atem no tiene comparación.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Era la hora del almuerzo y ahí estaba Seto Kaiba, sentado bajo aquel árbol con cara de pocos amigos, su mirada estaba fija en un grupo sentado en una mesa a pocos metros de él. Pero su atención recaía únicamente en un joven de piel bronceada que sonreía a un pequeño ojiamatista.

Pronto Atem miro en su dirección y sacudió la cabeza en un gesto reprobatorio. Se levantó con la gracia que sólo él poseía y caminó en dirección al ojiazul.

"¡Vamos, Seto! ¿Qué haces ahí? Ven con nosotros " El ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

"No quiero tener nada que ver con esos perdedores, aún no se porque quisiste asistir a este lugar de mala muerte cuando pudimos haber compartido a un profesor privado." Dijo mientras veía a Atem sentarse junto a él.

"Seto, no te pongas así. Sabes bien que odiaba estar encerrado en la mansión, además no son perdedores ¡Son muy agradables! Me gusta su compañía" señaló un poco cansado de tener que repetirle el mismo discurso a su amigo.

"Si te tomarás el tiempo de conocerlos, verías lo mismo que yo ¡Anda Seto, vamos a sentarnos con ellos!"

"¡Ni hablar!" dijo, casi pareciendo ofendido ante la sugerencia.

"¡Vamos, hazlo por mí!" Dijo Atem mientras hacía un puchero.

Tan lindo, pensó Seto mientras se sonrojaba un poco. "Bien, vayamos. Pero si no me gusta volveremos aquí" de inmediato se levanto y avanzó hacia los tontos para que Atem no viera el sonrojo en su rostro.

Atem se levantó de un salto y camino detrás de él con una sonrisa que estaba a punto de romper su rostro.

Estaba contento, era el segundo día que asistían a Domino High y quería que Seto se divirtiera tanto como él lo estaba haciendo. Y como no hacerlo, había conocido a personas tan interesantes, y es que en realidad su único y gran amigo de toda la vida era Seto, por supuesto que deseaba conocer más personas por eso había insistido tanto a su padre para que lo dejara asistir a una secundaria pública. Pero sobretodo quería que Seto se relajara un poco, realmente no esperaba que se relajara mucho pero el intento se estaba haciendo.

Seto siempre se preocupaba demás por cualquier cosa que se relacionara con el pequeño Mokuba o con Kaiba Corp, debía relajarse un poco. Y él se iba a encargar de eso.

La risa de Seto lo saco de sus pensamientos, con los ojos abiertos miró hacia donde Seto se encontraba.

Nada de lo que vió le gustó. Seto estaba hablando con una chica guapísima de cabello blanco y ojos azules que rivalizaban con el cielo.

Pronto y sin que él pensara claro lo que estaba haciendo, se encontró caminando en su dirección.

"Seto ¿Qué haces? Vamos a sentarnos" dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y jalaba hacia su dirección, alejándolo de la encantadora chica de una manera un tanto grosera.

Seto lo miro de vuelta con un gesto extrañado, Atem nunca se comportaba de esa manera, parecía incluso... celoso. No podía ser, imposible. No puede ser que sientan lo mismo, la vida realmente no es tan buena. Tal vez solo estaba molesto porque quiere volver con los tontos. Si, eso debe ser.

"Bien, nos vemos señorita Kisara" dijo mientras se inclinaba a manera de despedida y seguía a Atem.

"Hasta luego joven Seto" dijo sonriente la jovencita.

"¿En qué momento tuvieron tiempo de presentarse? ¡Sólo me distraje un segundo!" Atem volteo a verlo con un profundo ceño en su hermoso rostro. Tierno pensó Seto.

"Bueno, ella tropezó y yo la ayude a no caer, si dejarás de vivir en las nubes lo habrías notado" dijo mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

"Además ¿Por qué te portaste tan grosero con ella? No es tu estilo, Atem" preguntó con curiosidad.

"No se de que estás hablando, me porte como siempre" dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

De nuevo ese comportamiento raro, Atem jamás desvía la mirada, algo no está bien. Pero ¿por qué no me dice lo qué pasa?

"Como tú digas, solo dime si algo va mal" dijo Seto mientras tomaba su mano, su rostro reflejaba lo preocupado que estaba ante la actitud poco común de Atem.

"Lo haré" dijo Atem con una gran sonrisa que hizo que Seto le devolviera una igual de grande.

Diablos, debería controlarme mejor, solo hice que Seto se preocupara por mí. Pero verlo con esa chica me saco de mi mismo, Seto nunca ha reído con nadie más que conmigo y Mokuba por supuesto, pero no voy a ponerme celoso del pequeñín.

Creí que este enamoramiento duraría poco, pero han pasado años y solo crece y crece, desearía que Seto me quisiera de la misma manera, pero el solo me ve como su mejor amigo.

"¡Hey pequeño! ¿Dijiste qué sabes jugar Magic and Wizards? ¡Vamos a tener un duelo!" lo distrajo Joey de sus pensamientos.

"¡Claro! Seto también es muy bueno ¿verdad que si, Seto?" Dijo alegre mientras miraba al ojiazul.

"Por supuesto" respondió Seto con desinterés.

"Bien, vayamos juntos a Kaibalandia después de clases y juguemos" dijo Yugi con entusiasmo.

"De acuerdo" dijeron todos a excepción de Seto.

Pronto tuvieron que regresar a clases.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Eso es todo lo que mi cabecita puede hacer hasta ahora!

Espero le guste a alguien, hice esto porque amo el Prideshipping y hay muy poco sobre esta pareja (lo que me pone muy triste :(, así que espero que te guste este primer capítulo).

No será muy largo. Hasta luego!


	2. Un duelo

¡Por Dios! ¿Ese tipo no se calla nunca? Ni siquiera parecen palabras lo que sale de su boca, más bien parecen ladridos desentonados. Los amables pensamientos sobre el chico rubio fluían y fluían en su cabeza mientras caminaban hacia Kaibalandia.

Era extraño, pero estos chicos parecían lo suficientemente tontos como para no asociar los apellidos Sennen y Kaiba a las grandes corporaciones que llevan el mismo nombre. Bueno a él le daba igual, además, Atem parecía muy cómodo con eso, así que había preferido caminar antes de usar un transporte que lo delatara, un auto último modelo por ejemplo.

Ahora iban directamente a una de las salas de duelo en Kaibalandia, a qué Atem pateara el trasero del perro, porque obviamente ninguno de los tontos tenía una mínima posibilidad contra la ingeniosa mente de Atem.

Atem ganaba en absolutamente cualquier juego que pusieras frente al él, Seto de primera mano lo sabía, habían jugado infinidad de juegos juntos y en absolutamente ninguno le había ganado a Atem.

Era una de las muchas cosas que Atem y nadie más tenía, que le gustaba tanto a Seto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"¡Mago Oscuro!¡Ataque de Magia Oscura!" Pronto los puntos de vida de Joey cayeron a cero.

Bueno eso había sido rápido, estaba acostumbrado a los duelos con Seto, eran mucho más desafiantes. Claro que no iba a comparar las magníficas habilidades de duelo de Seto con nadie. Eran insuperables.

Pero este chico Joey no era tan malo.

"¡Demonios! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡Diablos, no es justo!" Joey hacia una rabieta bastante fuera de lugar, digo, gané justamente.

Un molesto Joey se acercaba al pequeño duelista con una actitud poco agradable. Seguía preguntando al aire cómo había sido posible que lo derrotara tan fácilmente.

Atem retrocedió ante un molesto Joey, Seto se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente se acercó al par. Mientras se dirigía hacia ellos notó cómo Joey sostenía de la camisa a Atem.

"¡Hey! ¡Deja de ladrar! Te venció justamente ¡Deberías aprender a perder con dignidad!" dijo mientras se colocaba entre Atem y Joey. Dándole una mirada a Atem, supervisando que estuviera bien.

"Él tiene razón Joey, no hay motivo para tu actitud" Yuugi trató de razonar. "Vamos Joey, no es la primera vez que pierdes" mencionó Tristán, acercándose a Joey.

"Somos amigos Joey, deja de actuar como un loco." Tea le dio un golpe en el costado, al colocarse junto a él.

"Pero..." con un suspiro respondió " Esta bien, lo siento Atem." Se disculpo.

"No hay problema" respondió Atem con una sonrisa un poco forzada, estando aún detrás de Seto.

Pero el ojiazul estaba lejos de dejarlo pasar.

Seto con una mirada helada, tomó del cuello a Joey mientras decía " Vuelve a ponerle una mano encima, y la perderás".

"¡Seto! ¡Suéltalo!" Atem jaló el brazo de Seto, haciendo que este soltara a Joey.

"Bien" fue la única respuesta que soltó el ojiazul. Pronto se encontró caminando hacia la salida. Dejando a todos sorprendidos por el arrebato.

"Vamos Atem, es hora de irnos" al voltear, Atem sostenía un puchero en el rostro. " Pero Seto, aún no quiero irme"

" Vamos, es hora de recoger a Mokuba" dijo volteando al frente, no queriendo caer de nuevo en el chantaje.

Atem se paro frente a él mientras decía "¿Puedo quedarme más tiempo? Anda, llamaré a mi padre para decírselo y nos veremos mañana para ir al colegio" Seto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aún después del desastroso desenlace del duelo ¿en serio prefería quedarse a ir con él?.

"No te dejaré con ese perro ¿Y si tiene otro ataque violento?" preguntó muy serio.

"No volverá a pasar. Lo prometo. Y por si no lo sabes puedo defenderme solo"

"Claro, lo demostraste bien hace un momento" respondió con saracasmo.

"¡Oye! Solo me tomo desprevenido."Dijo un poco ofendido. "Prometo que no volverá a pasar." Dijo con una mirada firme dirigida al ojiazul.

"Bien, llámame si necesitas algo" Dijo acercándose a él y depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

"Hasta mañana, Seto" dijo Atem con una sonrisa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"De verdad lo lamento" Joey seguía disculpando sé por su comportamiento anterior, estaba consciente de que su actitud no había sido la adecuada y bueno ese chico pomposo lo había asustado un poco. Lo mejor era disculparse.

"Esta bien, ya te dije que no hay problema" Atem se había posicionado frente a Joey y junto Yuugi. A decir verdad era este último el que le agradaba. Se parecían mucho, eso era increíble, y era muy tierno y muy amable.

Le gustaba mucho, era como el pequeño hermanito que siempre había deseado. A veces le daba envidia Seto, tenía al pequeño Mokuba, otras veces se sentía envidioso de Mahad, él tenía a Mana. Y él siempre había estado solo en casa cuando ni Seto ni Mahad se encontraban cerca.

Pronto tuvieron que despedirse, Tea tenía clases de baile, Tristán tenía que ayudar en casa y Joey tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Eso dejo a ambos tricolores el resto de la tarde solos.

El resto del tiempo juntos se sentaron a tomar un helado mientras se platicaban cada uno sobre su vida.

"¿Entonces tienes una tienda de Juegos?" Preguntó muy emocionado. A lo qué Yuugi únicamente asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía comiendo su helado. "Deberíamos ir allá" dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Yuugi.

"Claro" pronto chocó contra Atem que se había detenido bruscamente. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó un Yuugi bastante confundido.

"Tal vez tú deberías guiar, ya que no tengo ni la más remota idea de hacia dónde es? Respondió sonriendo nervioso con una mano en la cabeza.

Se escuchó la melodiosa risa de Yuugi mientras corría hacia la tienda, tomando aún la mano de Atem.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Abuelo, estoy en casa" dijo Yuugi subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación.

"Muy bien Yuugi, pronto estará servida la comida" respondió el abuelo desde la cocina.

"Abuelo, hoy esta conmigo un amigo, su nombre es Atem. ¿Puede quedarse a comer?" Gritó Yuugi desde su habitación.

"Claro que puede" era raro que Yuugi trajera amigos además de Joey, Tea y Tristán. El nombre sonaba extranjero, tal vez era alguien nuevo en el colegio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Yuugi, ¿porqué usas ese collar?" Preguntó Atem mirando el extraño collar que Yuugi utilizaba.

"¿Qué? O ¿esto?" Dijo señalando su collar. "No hay una razón en particular, me gusta" "¿Quieres intentarlo?" Yuugi se levantó y buscó en su armario otro collar parecido al que estaba usando y se lo ofreció a Atem.

Atem miró con recelo el collar pero aún así lo acepto. "No me hará daño simplemente probarlo" tomo un poco de ayuda de Yuugi y se miró al espejo. Bueno, nada mal.

"Te queda increíble, ahora nos parecemos aún más. Si tan solo fuera más alto." Yuugi se puso de puntillas para alcanzar la estatura de Atem, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro que hizo que Atem se sintiera igual de feliz.

"¡Debes conservarlo!"

"Pero es tuyo"

"No importa, te lo regalo. Tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida. Además así nos veremos iguales."

"Bien, gracias Yuugi" Dijo con una sonrisa.

Yuugi se tiro a los brazos de Atem tomándolo por sorpresa.

Al pasar la sorpresa, Atem devolvió el abrazo. Y así se quedaron hasta que el abuelo los llamó a comer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante la cena con su padre y luego de haber sido reprendido por no avisar en dónde estaría, Atem contaba lo bien que se la había pasado hoy.

"Debiste haber visto al abuelo de Yuugi! Creímos que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento" Atem relataba en medio de risas la comida en casa de Yuugi, y es que el abuelo de este había estado sorprendido con el parecido entre ambos.

"Quisiera conocer a ese Yuugi, no puedo creer que se parezcan tanto" su padre también tenía mucha curiosidad por su nuevo amigo.

Estaba muy preocupado por el resultado que traería para Atem y Seto asistir a una escuela pública, pero al parecer su preocupación no tenía fundamentos.

"¿Y Seto cómo pasó su día? ¿También se divirtió?"

"En realidad me costo un poco convencerlo de hablar con las personas"

" Ya sabes que no es muy adepto a socializar"

"Entonces hay que esperar a ver qué pasa. Solo desearía que se relaje un poco"


	3. ¡Qué diablos!

Eran cerca de la 5 am y cierto ojiazul se deslizaba fuera de las sábanas. Después de tomar una ducha y vestirse con el uniforme del colegio, se dirigió a su oficina en la mansión para revisar los documentos enviados por su secretaria.

Contesto algunos correos, elimino algunos otros y siguió trabajando hasta las 7:30 am.

Era hora de tomar un pequeño desayuno y recoger a Atem para ir al colegio. Solo esperaba que Atem estuviera listo ya, y es que el ojirubí no era precisamente una persona de la mañana. A veces era tan dicil que se levantara por sí solo.

Se despidió de un adormilado Mokuba que venía bajando las escaleras y se dirigió a su Mercedes.

Estacionó fuera de la mansión Sennen y entró en ella. Esperaba tener que levantar a Atem, lo que no esperaba era verlo tan radiante por la mañana terminando su desayuno.

Pronto su mirada recayó en su cuello. "¡Qué diablos!" Tanto Atem como su padre se sobresaltaron al escuchar el grito de Seto.

"¿Qué es lo que llevas puesto, Atem?"

"Sólo es el uniforme escolar Seto ¿Porqué? ¿Me queda bien?" Respondió Atem con una sonrisa torcida.

"Dime que no es de quien creo que es!" ¡Esto estaba llegando muy lejos! ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? ¿Tomarse las manos? ¿Besarse bajo un árbol? ¡Ahh!

Estaba irritado, simplemente se dirigió hacia la salida. Bien, si Atem quería podía ir con él al colegio y si no que venga su nuevo amigo por él.

"Buenos días a ti también Seto!" Un grito alegre se escuchó desde el comedor seguido por la estruendosa risa de Aknamkanon.

"¿Qué le pasa ahora?" Atem estaba realmente confundido ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Porqué estaba tan molesto? Se levantó del comedor, se despidió de su padre y siguió a Seto.

Atrás se quedó Aknamkanon aún con una sonrisa. ¿Cuando se darían cuenta esos dos? Bueno, mientras sucede él puede seguir divirtiéndose a su costa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seto, Seto ¿Qué está mal? ¡Espera! ¡Piernas cortas! ¿Recuerdas?" Se acercó al auto casi jadeando, mientras observaba a Seto subir en el.

"¿Vas a subir o no? No tengo todo el día."

El camino al colegio fue silencioso mientras Atem no tenía ni idea de qué pasaba, Seto estaba furioso. Atem no quería que Seto se molestara aún más, así que guardo silencio todo el camino.

Mientras el ojirubí trataba de pensar en algún motivo para que Seto se hubiera molestado de esa manera, Seto simplemente estaba loco de celos.

¿Cómo había pasado? Solo estuvo lejos de él una tarde y eso fue suficiente para que accediera a usa esa abominación de collar. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Tal vez le había gustado ese chico. Pero es imposible, si algún chico le gustara a Atem ese debería ser él. Estaba totalmente convencido de que si alguna vez Atem se decantara por el mismo sexo, él sería a quien tomaría en cuenta. Era algo obvio, ¿Quien no querría a Seto Kaiba!?

Pero ¿Y si estaba equivocado? Tal vez solo lo veía como a un familiar o peor... como a un hermano. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de solo pensar en esa idea.

Si Atem pensaba así, él haría que cambiara de opinión y bueno si a Atem le gustaban los chicos él iba a pelear y a ganar contra cualquiera que se metiera en su camino. Iba a conquistar su corazón y sobretodo, no iba a dejar que nadie más que él tuviera a Atem.

Mientras el castaño divagaba en su mente, su rostro mostraba simplemente la expresión estoica que lo caracterizaba. Más Atem era un gran conocedor de cada expresión que se mostraba en aquel rostro perfecto, fue abrumado por la intensidad de la mirada del ojiazul ¿Qué estaba pensando, que hacía que su mirada se volviera tan determinada?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Se dirigieron al salón en completo silencio aún reflexionando, cada uno en su asunto. Al entrar al salón Atem fue arrollado en un abrazo por un ojiamatista. Recibiendo el abrazo con agrado, devolviéndolo de buena gana mientras lo levantaba un poco del suelo.

"Buenos días a ti también, Yuugi" dijo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Aún en la puerta se encontraba un sorprendido castaño. ¡Ese enano! ¿En qué momento ganó tanto terreno?

Decidido a no quedarse atrás se dirijo hacia ellos, pero fue interrumpido por el profesor de la primera hora. Lo único bueno es que el enano también tuvo que separarse de Atem.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomarse las manos era obviamente el siguiente paso, pensaba rodando los ojos, mientras caminaban hacia las mesas.

Lo peor es que Atem se veía tan radiante. No podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación, si eso significaba que Atem perdería esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Esa clase de pensamientos iban y venían de un molesto castaño, en tanto observaba al par de tricolores moviéndose aquí y allá tomados de la mano.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto ha estado muy callado, bueno, más de lo usual. ¿Será que sigue molesto!? ¿ Pero que hice?

"¿Ate? ¿Pasa algo malo?" Yuugi puso un dedo en su frente tratando de quebrar el ceño de la frente de Atem.

Atem lo miró y sonrió "Nada pasa pequeño, vayamos a comprar algún refrigerio" se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron hacia la cafetería, tomados de la mano por supuesto.

Una vista tierna para cualquiera.

Pero bueno, Seto no era cualquiera. Así que esa imagen solo podía ponerlo de malas. Atem no le había dirigido ni una palabra en todo el día. No es que entre clases se pueda conversar a gusto, pero ni un intento había habido de parte del tricolor.

Y eso le molestaba, siempre era Atem el que iniciaba cualquier clase de conversación.

Estaba empezando a sentirse desplazado. No era un sentimiento bonito y era la primera vez que lo sentía. Nadie desplaza a Seto Kaiba de nada.

Su resentimiento contra el enano crecía y crecía. Los demás en la mesa sólo lo veían temerosos. Parecía tan inalcanzable, tenía una aura peligrosa. Por lo tanto, decidieron que iniciar una conversación con él no era una opción, de hecho ni siquiera iniciar una conversación incluso entre ellos, por lo que la mesa se mantuvo en silencio.

Esto hasta que una chica de cabello blanco tropezó y regó su agua sobre el ojiazul, que se levantó dispuesto a sacar su mal humor con la desafortunada persona que osó regar algo sobre él.

Sin embargo, al voltear se encontró con la agradable chica de cabello blanco, que al parecer se la pasa tropezando aquí y allá.

"Lo siento mucho joven Seto, no fue mi intención" Kisara se sentía realmente apenada, ya era la segunda vez que importunaba al joven.

"No hay problema, solo ten cuidado la próxima vez" no podía ser cruel con la chica, transpiraba una inocencia casi infantil, le recordaba demasiado a Mokuba.

"Lo ayudaré a limpiarse" dijo Kisara mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo dirigía al rostro de Seto, mismo que nunca llegó a su destino pues cierto tricolor jaló el brazo del castaño.

"¿Qué pasa Atem?" Volteó al sentir el jaloneo. "Vamos a limpiarte Seto!" Atem tomó su mano y corrió hacia el baño dejando confundidos a todos. ¿Que había pasado?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

No sé qué pasó, pero no puede ser tan malo si sostiene mi mano en vez de la del enano. Puedo preguntar después y disfrutar ahora.

Realmente no había mucho que limpiar, era solo agua. Así que se quito la chaqueta del uniforme.

Atem por su parte trataba de detener el ataque de celos que había empezado al ver a esa niña Kisara tan cerca del ojiazul. Y es que era realmente extraño que Seto no hubiera respondido de manera grosera. Por cosas más simples había echo rabietas y despedido gente. Pero de nuevo esta chica lo hacía actuar raro.

Algo quemaba su pecho de solo imaginar que se hubiera enamorado de ella. ¿Por qué no podía quererlo a él? ¿En serio iba a dejarlo por ella?

Claro que era bonita y todo. Pero él era Atem Sennen ¿Por qué no lo querría?

Antes de que alguien pudiera mencionar algo sobre lo que había pasado, el pequeño Yuugi se asomó por la puerta.

"Esta toda bien? ¿Necesitan ayuda?" Preguntó siendo tan tierno como solo él puede serlo.

Claro que al castaño solo le pareció que quería recuperar la atención de Atem, y bueno ¿Quien no querría?

Atem tomó la oportunidad para huir de las preguntas que haría el castaño sobre su raro comportamiento "Todo bien pequeño, vayamos con los demás"

Yuugi no era tonto, sabía que algo pasaba, sólo no sabía qué. No tenía mucho de conocer a los dos nuevos así que si quería resolver algo, solo debía esperar y aprender sobre ellos.

"No vamos a esperar a Kaiba?" Preguntó tanteando el terreno.

"Él sabe a dónde vamos, nos alcanzará allá" Atem apresuró el paso, si había más personas cerca, Seto se abstendría de preguntar por un tiempo y tiempo era lo que necesitaba para decir algo menos vergonzoso que 'Estaba tan celoso que sólo quería alejarte de ella' y claro sin agregar la parte en que le decía que solo debía mirarlo a él.


	4. Molestia

Para qué gastaba tanto dinero empleando personal, si no podían hacer bien su trabajo. Luego de el enano hubiera recuperado la atención de Atem, el ojiazul recibió una llamada de la sede en America y es que estos, eran el doble de ineptos que los de la sede central. La razón más obvia es que no lo tenían a él para ordenarles que hacer.

Ahora tendría que ir allí y arreglar su desastre.

Bien, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de seguir viendo al par de tricolores correr por aquí y por allá de la mano. Le hacía doler el estómago. Por un momento pensó en invitar a Atem como siempre lo había hecho desde que tomó la dirección, pero seguro que este quería seguir tomando la mano del enano el resto del día. Por cómo había salido corriendo cuando el otro había llamado, era probable que se quedara. Un malestar se apoderaba de él mientras seguía imaginando el porqué Atem rechazaría su oferta.

Pero nadie rechazaba a Seto Kaiba. Si quería acompañarlo debería preguntar y no esperar a él se lo pida.

Decidido. Atem tendría que pedirle ir con él.

Así que se dirigió hacia la mesa para informarle al ojirubí que iría a Kaiba Corp en América.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"¡KAIBA CORP! ¿¡Quieres decir que tú eres 'ese' Seto Kaiba!?" Estoy a punto de perder la audición con este tipo ladrando demasiado alto.

Ignorando por completo al rubio y al resto del grupo que aún no salían del asombro ante la declaración, el ojiazul, dirigió su atención a Atem que están sentado muy cerca de Yuugi. "Así que iré a América, no sé cuánto tiempo me llevará. Llevaré a Mokuba conmigo" dijo sin expresión en su rostro.

"¡Oye! No me ignores" Joey seguía gritándole a Seto y este siguió sin ponerle atención mientras esperaba que el tricolor le dijera que quería acompañarlo.

"¿Y bien?" Atem dirigió su mirada al ojiazul esperando que le dijera que se preparará para ir también.

¿Y bien? !Y bien! ¡Qué demonios! ¿Eso era todo lo que iba a decir? ¿Es que no quería acompañarlo?!

¡Pues que disfrute a su nuevo amigo! Bastante molesto, el castaño simplemente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la dirección a informar que se iría temprano y que no asistiría algunos días.

"Informaré al director" fue lo último que Atem escuchó de Seto mientras se alejaba del grupo.

Se quedó perplejo ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¡Ese rico pomposo me ignoró por completo!" Joey grito atrayendo la atención de los alumnos alrededor. "¡Claro! Cómo se pudre en dinero él cree que no soy suficiente como para tomarse el tiempo de responderme"

"Vamos Joey, tranquilo. Debe ser que tiene mucha prisa" Yuugi trato de calmar a su amigo.

Ignorando la plática a su alrededor, Atem se perdió en sus pensamientos.

¿No quería Seto que lo acompañara? ¡Siempre lo había hecho! Seto siempre le pedía unirse a él en los viajes de negocios. Cada uno de ellos sin falta ¡por años habían asistido juntos¡

¿Qué estaba pasando con ellos? Hoy ni siquiera habían tenido una plática decente. Tal vez asistir a la escuela no había sido una buena idea. Tal vez deberían compartir al tutor.

"¿Ate? ¿Estás bien?" Un cálido apretón en su mano interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Un preocupado rostro infantil fue lo que encontró frente a sí.

No, no había sido una mala idea asistir a la escuela, había encontrado a Yuugi, el pequeño que no tenía tanto de conocer, había traído mucha más alegría a su vida. Era el pequeño hermano que siempre deseó, con solo verle un cálido sentimiento se regaba por su pecho. Le inspiraba gran ternura, tanto como el pequeño Mokuba, ambos tenían ese halo de inocencia que te hacía querer protegerlos del mundo.

"No pasa nada pequeño, solo estaba pensando" dijo mientras revolvía el cabello del más bajo.

"¡No soy tan pequeño! Además tú tampoco eres muy alto" Yuugi trato de poner una expresión hostil, que fallo por completo. Era más un tierno puchero que algo intimidante.

"Aún así, soy más alto qué tú" todos se rieron ante los pucheros que Yuugi hacía y terminaron su almuerzo entre amenas charlas.

En definitiva venir aquí no había sido un error. Solo debía solucionar las cosas con Seto. Su 'extraño' y evasivo comportamiento debe ser el que hizo que Seto se portara así. Aunque el comportamiento de Seto tampoco había ayudado, él mismo había comenzado el alejamiento de este.

Cuando Seto regresara, pasarían más tiempo juntos, como antes. Era algo que se había propuesto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"¡Hey hermano! Traje algunos pastelillos que compre para que comamos en el viaje. Incluso conseguí algunas galletas con chispas de chocolate, como le gustan a Tem." Mokuba subió al avión con mucha energía. Le gustaba mucho ir a los viajes de negocios, eran como pequeñas vacaciones, Atem siempre lo llevaba a lugares divertidos. Y luego los tres paseaban por la tarde y comían comida grasosa americana.

"¿Y Atem? ¿De nuevo esta durmiendo en la cabina? ¡Iré a despertarlo! Se alegrará al ver las galletas" Mokuba corrió hacia la cabina, iba a abrirla cuando su hermano habló "Mokuba, Atem no está ahí. Él no va a acompañarnos esta vez" el tono de su hermano fue bastante sombrío ¿Qué había pasado? !Atem siempre los acompañaba!

"¿Por qué no? ¿Está enfermo?" Pensó que sería lo más lógico, aunque no era común que Atem se enfermara. Este nunca evitaba un viaje de negocios, por Dios, se la pasaba babeando por su hermano, claro que nunca evitaba estar en su compañía, recordaba la vez en la cuál no le dijo a nadie que se sentía enfermo sólo para acompañarlos, el segundo día de viaje se había desmayado en la oficina, su hermano había estado fúrico y llamó a los mejores médicos de Francia, cuando Atem se puso mejor lo hizo prometer que no lo haría de nuevo, seguro esta vez Seto lo había descubierto y había tenido que quedarse en casa. Eso explicaría el mal humor de su hermano, le encantaba tener al tricolor tan cerca como fuera posible.

No entendía como siendo ambos tan listos, fueran tan lentos con sus sentimientos. Llevaban años enamorados él uno del otro y ninguno daba el primer paso, había pensado en un principio que harían una competencia de ello, pero nada había pasado.

"No, simplemente se quedó con sus nuevos amigos" el tono envidioso en su voz, no pasó desapercibido para Mokuba. No creía que algo así fuera a pasar, Atem no podía simplemente superar su enamoramiento en unos días, además el tono celoso de su hermano lo hacía pensar que había algo más ahí. Decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento. Iba a dejar que se le pasara el mal humor a su hermano, y luego averiguaría que había pasado. No quería que lo echara del avión.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Eso fue todo lo que dijo!" Tal vez no había sido buena idea preguntarle tan directamente. Ahora estaba de mal humor de nuevo. Y es que su hermano no estaba acostumbrado a sentir celos de nadie, era una emoción nueva y no sabía qué hacer con ella. Ahora sabía que Atem no había rechazado la invitación, ni siquiera la había recibido. Era obvio que no había captado el mensaje de Seto. Y en cierta parte era culpa del mismo Seto. La "invitación" que en realidad era más una orden, nunca había llegado de otra manera. Siempre había sido 'Empaca tus cosas, partimos esta tarde' o 'Prepárate, te recogeré en una hora'. Era obvio que Atem lo había estado esperando.

"Bueno hermano ¿Cómo esperabas que viniera si no se lo 'pediste'? Atem nunca a tenido que preguntar porque siempre lo dices tú" Mokuba se levantó del sofá de la oficina y camino hacia su hermano. "Tal vez en este momento se está imaginando que no querías que nos acompañara. Deberías controlar un poco mejor tus celos y pensar con la cabeza."

"Si ese Yuugi está robándote la atención de Atem deberías cambiar tu estrategia, alejándolo sólo harás que se acerquen más. Simplemente estás dándole la oportunidad a Yuugi." Seto se paró en seco.

¡Claro! ¿Por qué no había visto eso? ¡Qué estupido había sido! Se lo había puesto en charola de plata.

Mokuba era un pequeño genio. Debía recordar aumentarle la mesada.

"Hmp" estas emociones eran una molestia, no lo dejaba pensar claramente. ¡Su pequeño hermano había sido más objetivo que él! Debía resolver ese problema que tenía para manejarse.

Ahora solo debía pensar cómo recuperar el terreno que había perdido, a lo mucho serían dos semanas las que estaría lejos, tenía tiempo para resolver lo que haría.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían pasado cinco días y sin Atem cerca, su hermano se había enterrado en trabajo. No era para nada divertido.

"Regresaré a casa" se paró frente al escritorio de su hermano.

"Bien, ve con los Sennen" eso había sido muy fácil.

Salió corriendo antes de que su hermano cambiara de opinión "Nos veremos después hermano".

Bueno, supongo que si Mokuba regresa, puede distraer la atención de Atem. Así no tendrá que estar con esos perdedores.

Con una sonrisa se enterró en trabajo. Mientras más rápido terminara, más pronto regresaría con Atem y Mokuba.


	5. Muy mal

Había subestimado al enano, sólo había estado fuera nueve días y el enano ya se había mudado a la mansión Sennen, y no sólo Atem había caído ante su rostro inocente sino que tenía encantados a Mokuba y Aknamkanon también.

Mokuba, ese pequeño traidor. Se supone que debería apoyarlo a él ¡Era su hermano! Y en lugar de ponerse de su parte, se había hecho amigo de los perdedores y había compartido pijamadas con Yuugi y Atem ¡en lugar de separarlos¡

El ojiazul está pasmado en la puerta de la habitación de Atem, había regresado muy temprano y se dirigió a la mansión Sennen con la excusa de que Mokuba estaba ahí. Había sido crédulo al pensar que el enano iba a quedarse tranquilo cuando él no estuviera. Obviamente era un rival digno.

Lo que realmente no esperaba encontrar era a Atem, Mokuba y Yuugi acurrucados y con pijamas a juego.

"¡Levántense holgazanes! El desayuno está servido" jalo las sabanas e hizo que los tres cayeran estruendosamente al suelo, tal vez fue precipitado, pero los celos se hacían presentes de nuevo y nublaban su buen juicio. Además no podían lastimarse gravemente, el piso constaba de una mullida alfombra.

Al recuperarse de la caída, Atem fue el primero en abrir los ojos, con sorpresa encontró a Seto con una expresión de pocos amigos, pero él ya era inmune después de tantos años de convivencia.

Así que sin pensarlo, se lanzó a sus brazos. "¡Seto, volviste! ¡Te extrañé tanto! También quería acompañarte! Me llevarás la próxima vez, ¿verdad?" Las palabras se escaparon de sus labios.

No hubo respuesta. El ojiazul no podía articular palabra alguna. El tricolor lo miró extrañado ¿Por qué está tan rojo? ¿Estará enfermo? "¿Estás bien?"

Había sido tanta la emoción de verlo nuevamente que ni siquiera se daba cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraban. Tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, así como sus rostros demasiado cerca, era una posición un poco comprometedora. "Lo siento" dijo mientras se sonrojaba e intentaba retirarse.

Pero Seto no lo permitió, colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del más pequeño y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Si esto iba a pasar cada que lo dejará, iba a hacerlo más seguido. Ese pequeño sonrojo lo hacía ver más hermoso de lo que ya era, simplemente no pudo evitar apresarlo en sus brazos.

Se sentía tan bien tenerlo así. No quería que terminara el momento. "Por supuesto que te llevaré la próxima vez. No fue lo mismo sin ti. Te extrañe tanto." Susurro sólo para Atem. Pronto quedaron hipnotizados por los ojos del otro mientras iban cerrando sus ojos y acercaban sus rostros. Fue un momento tan dulce.

Pero igual tuvo que ser interrumpido por un par de observadores que no estaban dispuestos a dejar que pasara frente a sus ojos. ¿Que no podían esperar a estar solos? ¡Exhibicionistas!

"¡Hermano! ¡Controla tus hormonas! Hay un menor aquí" Dijo con fastidio. ¡Qué poco decoro tenían algunos!

"¿Ate?" Yuugi estaba a nada de ser morado y es que no esperaba que algo así pasara. Estaba entendiendo mejor la situación de este par.

Seto dejó caer a Atem de sus brazos y salió sin decir una palabra. "¡Oye! Eso dolió" Atem se levantó a dolorido por la caída.

"¿A dónde vas? ¡Pídeme una disculpa!" Atem bastante molesto, se encontró siguiendo al castaño.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Al terminar el desayuno los cuatro adolescentes se encontraban en la sala, Mokuba y Yuugi veían una película de terror mientras Atem y Seto tenían un duelo.

Seto estaba eligiendo la mejor estrategia para por fin demostrarle a Atem que era mejor que él, cuando Mokuba y Yuugi gritaron. Sintió un movimiento junto a él y encontró a Mokuba bajo su gabardina.

"Sólo es una película. Además ustedes querían verla."

"Lo se hermano, pero eso no evita que me asuste en algún momento" Mokuba siguió bajo la gabardina de su hermano mientras se tranquilizaba.

"Están interrumpiendo el duelo" Seto estaba seguro de que esta vez le ganaría a Atem.

"Tranquilo compañero es sólo una película, no puede hacerte daño" el tono amoroso de Atem, puso al ojiazul de malas. Había olvidado la amenaza que representaba el enano, se había sentido demasiado cómodo con su presencia. Espera... ¿Compañero? ¿De dónde había salido eso? ¿Ahora se ponían motes cariñosos?

Estaba a punto de hacer su movimiento, cuando dirigió su vista hacia Atem para restregarle su bien pensado movimiento. Y la imagen ante sus ojos le agradó menos que nada. El enano estaba enroscado en Atem, abrazándolo de frente. Lo peor es que Atem ni siquiera hacía movimiento alguno para quitárselo de encima, parecía que en estos días había empezado a ser algo normal para ellos, había notado lo mucho que les gustaba tomarse la mano y abrazarse cada segundo, pero eso estaba escalando varios niveles, este tipo de acercamientos no los iba a permitir. Pero no podía simplemente ir y golpear al enano, ¡Atem lo adoraba! No iba a perdonar que le tocaran un solo cabello.

"¡Hey enano! Quítate de encima, están interrumpiendo nuestro duelo" la voz de Seto sonó fría, con una molestia apenas contenida que hizo erizar la piel de Yuugi.

¡Qué tonto! Había olvidado la escena de esta mañana. Era obvio que al castaño no le gustaba que invadieran su territorio. Pero es que había tenido tanto miedo y Ate siempre lo hacía sentir seguro. Siempre había querido tener un hermano y Ate parecía ser lo que siempre había imaginado para un hermano. Era perfecto.

Siendo un chico listo, Yuugi decidió regresar al sofá y seguir viendo la película. "Esta bien todo, compañero?" Ate sonaba un poco preocupado. "Todo está bien, estoy listo para seguir viéndola" dijo mientras señalaba el televisor. "Muy bien" Ate agitó su cabello en un gesto cariñoso y lo dejó ir.

Eso había sido extrañamente... ¿familiar?. No parecían estar enamorados, únicamente parecían estar demasiado cómodos el uno con el otro. Casi parecían familia y no lo decía sólo por el parecido entre ellos, si es que estuviera dispuesto a admitir que había alguno.

No quería darse falsas esperanzas. Le preguntaría a Mokuba su opinión. En estos casos su razonamiento era mejor. No es que lo fuera a admitir en voz alta.

"Vamos Mokuba, podemos hacerlo" dio ánimos a Mokuba para que saliera debajo de la gabardina. Pareció funcionar ya que Mokuba se enderezó y camino hacia el sofá.

"Hagámoslo!" Ambos parecían haber recuperado el ánimo, pero aún faltaba la mitad de la película, era demasiado pronto para festejar su valentía.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ya te lo digo, hermano. Yuugi no es de quién deberías preocuparte" Mokuba había explicado lo que había aprendido sobre la relación de los tricolores y le aseguró que jamás lo traicionaría. "Si yo fuera tú, pondría especial atención en Joey y Tea. Ellos a diferencia de Yuugi están interesados en Tem de una manera romántica. ¡Deberías verlos! Casi babean cuando Tem hace o dice cualquier cosa. Están muy impresionados con él." Durante las salidas con el grupo había reunido información sobre cada uno de ellos y su relación con Atem. Los únicos que parecían totalmente deslumbrados por Atem eran esos dos, se la había pasado impidiendo que se quedaran a solas o tuvieran algún avance con Atem. El mismo había sugerido invitar a Yuugi a la mansión, viendo que Atem estaba más interesado en compartir tiempo con él y con Yuugi, así podía alejar a Tem del resto.

"¿Quien diablos es Joey, el rubio o el moreno? Imagino que Tea es la única chica del grupo. Bien hecho Moki. Te debo una." Seto sabía que podía confiar en Moki. Le aumentaría la mesada al doble. Podía sentirse más seguro con la información que Mokuba había reunido. El interés que compartían Yuugi y Atem era inofensivo para él y Atem no parecía realmente interesado en los otros, eso era un alivio.

"Joey es el rubio que habla demasiado." ¿El perro? No importa, ninguno de ellos era rival para Seto Kaiba. "Hmp"

"Vamos Moki, es hora de dormir"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto se encontraba desayunando en compañía de Aknamkanon y Mokuba. Atem y Yuugi para sorpresa de todos habían pedido ser despertados temprano. Él mismo se había encargado de esta gran hazaña, para luego ser echado de la habitación con la excusa de que tenían que arreglarse.

Para ese día habían planeado ir Kaibalandia y perder un poco el tiempo ahí. Obviamente no había sido su idea.

Pasos y risas resonaron por todo el comedor. Deben ser Yuugi y Atem, 'por fin' pensaba mientras rodaba lo ojos, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía falta para cambiarse de ropa?

"¿Cómo nos vemos? ¡Ahora si parecemos gemelos!" El pequeño Yuugi sonaba entusiasmado, habían comprado mucha ropa a juego y había logrado que Atem se interesara en el cuero y los cinturones. Le quedaban de maravilla y por la mirada del ojiazul sabía que él pensaba lo mismo.

Siempre había sabido que Atem era atractivo, difícil sería no darse cuenta.

¡Pero demonios! Esos pantalones de cuero acentúan su... ¡todo! ¡Se ve increíble!

Incluso había agregado al conjunto algunas de las joyas que usaba cuando estaba en Egipto. El Oro se veía espléndido en el, acentuaba la piel dorada de sus bien trabajados brazos.

"Se ven muy bien" el pequeño Moki fue el primero en reaccionar, él había ayudado también a elegir algunos conjuntos.

"Realmente los atuendos a juego realzan el parecido" Aknamkanon también elogió a los adolescentes.

Mokuba tuvo que intervenir con el babeo incesante de su hermano y lo pateó por debajo de la mesa.

Seto lo miró receloso, aún así no opino sobre los tricolores.

Rápidamente tomaron asiento en el comedor, Atem posicionándose junto al ojiazul y Yuugi junto a Mokuba.

"Seto, ¿verdad que nos queda bien?" Atem susurro para que solo el castaño oyera su pregunta. Mokuba y Yuugi había prometido que nadie podría apartar su mirada de él, y había esperado que ese 'nadie' incluyera a Seto, lo cual por cierto no estaba sucediendo.

"Supongo" fue la respuesta que dio el ojiazul.

¿Quedarle bien? ¡Demonios! ¡Que se veía fantástico!

Tan apetecible, fue difícil para él apartar la mirada de su figura, pero no necesitaba que Mokuba lo golpeara de nuevo.

La cara de Atem se deshizo en un puchero, no era la respuesta que estaba buscando. Aunque... Si lo pensaba bien, no era el peor escenario, él podría haberle dicho que no le quedaba bien. Tendría que conformarse con esa respuesta... por ahora.


	6. ¿Celos?

Esto es el colmo, no llegaré tarde a ningún sitio ¡Jamás!

"¡Atem, Yuugi!" Un muy molesto castaño irrumpió en el dormitorio de los tricolores, tomó las sábanas y tiró de ellas para hacer que ambos tricolores cayeran estruendosamente. Era demasiado tarde como para portarse amable.

Un grito se escuchó de parte de estos. "¡Kaiba! ¿Qué demonios te pasa!" Un adormilado Atem se levantó de un salto para encarar al castaño.

"Eso quiero preguntarles. Deberían estar preparados para ir al colegio. ¡Están equivocados si piensan que los esperare por más de 15 minutos!¡Así que vístanse y si no están en el auto en ese tiempo, tendrán que caminar!" Y tan rápidamente como entro, se retiró aún refunfuñando cosas sobre la puntualidad.

"¡Si te vas a comportar como un idiota desde temprano, prefiero caminar y no tener que aguantarte!" Gritó Atem molesto por la interrupción de sus sueño. Y se quedó observando la puerta por donde había salido Seto hace un momento.

"¿Ate? ¡Apresúrate! Estoy seguro de que está hablando en serio." Yuugi ya estaba medio vestido, él no quería llegar tarde y arruinar su registro perfecto de puntualidad y mucho menos quería caminar hasta el colegio.

"¡Bien me cambiare allá!" Después de lavar su rostro y cepillar sus dientes, Atem tomó su uniforme y bajo a tomar su desayuno, ya habría tiempo de cambiarse en el auto.

Yuugi simplemente sonrió divertido, ¿Donde pensaba cambiarse? Bueno, era mejor no preguntar.

Bajaron a desayunar rápidamente, corrieron hacia la limusina y se encontraron con Seto aún de malas.

"¿Aún no te haz cambiado? ¡Bien! Puedes caminar si es lo que quieres. Sube Yuugi"

"Me cambiare de camino. Deja de molestar" pronto todos estuvieron dentro y aún a tiempo para llegar al colegio.

De repente Atem comenzó a desvestirse, haciendo reír a un sonrojado Yuugi que observaba la interacción de los otros. No esperaba que Atem fuera tan descarado.

La cara del castaño no podía estar más roja y es que se sentía incapaz de apartar la mirada del bien formado cuerpo de Atem.

El tricolor no podía estar más contento, le gustaba la mirada del ojiazul fija sólo en él. Realmente no había pensado mucho en la reacción de los otros dos. Recordando que tenía más de un espectador se apresuró a vestirse, nunca le había incomodado encontrarse en poca ropa frente a nadie, en Egipto tenía a personas que lo vestían desde que era un niño, pero sabía que los otros no tenían la misma facilidad para quitarse la ropa y lo incómodo que era para ellos. A ver si Seto aprendía de una buena vez lo mal que está meterse con él.

"¿Por qué esa cara Seto? Creí que estabas ansioso por llegar a tiempo." Atem tenía esa sonrisa de suficiencia que tanto odiaba-amaba Seto.

"Muy gracioso, Atem. La próxima vez quiero que el uniforme lo traigas puesto y no en la mano"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y los tricolores se encontraban sentados comiendo y charlando.

Me preguntó cuando más va a demorar Seto, son solo unas tareas las que tiene que entregar. Ya estaba aburriéndose esa chica Tea no dejaba de hablar, algo sobre la amistad, además se le estaba pegando demasiado. La mesa estaba casi vacía ¿Por qué no le daba más espacio? A Yuugi se le permitía estar tan cerca pero a ella... bueno da igual.

"Sennen" el castaño venía acompañado de Kisara, para disgusto de Atem.

Seto había notado la cercanía de la castaña, y bueno, al final el disgusto fluía en ambos sentidos. Mientras Atem lanzaba miradas nada amables a Kisara, Seto miraba a Tea de la misma manera.

"Kaiba" la respuesta de Atem llegó pocos segundos después.

"Haz espacio" así sin notar el gesto de despedida de Kisara, Seto hizo prácticamente a un lado a Tea y se posicionó junto a Atem.

Seto de volvió hacia Tea que seguía en la misma posición "Dame espacio, la mesa está casi vacía."

Por ningún motivo iba permitir que se le acercara a lo que es suyo. Y Atem era suyo.

¡Es un grosero! ¿Qué se cree? Aunque si que es intimidante. Pero... ahora Atem está lejos de mí ¿Cómo voy a poder hablar con él? El rostro de Tea se formó en un gesto ofendido para luego volverse un puchero. ¿Cómo es que estos dos son amigos, si son completamente diferentes? Kaiba es un grosero y presumido. Y es que Atem era lo que siempre había leído que sería un príncipe. Era muy listo, atractivo, atento, valiente... podría seguir y seguir enumerando las cualidades de Atem.

Aún recordaba cómo se había enfrentado a los bravucones que habían acorralado al pequeño Yuugi.

Y cuando la había rescatado de un acosador luego de ir al cine todos juntos.

Estaba decidida a que Atem se fijara en ella. No es como si cualquier otra chica tuviera la oportunidad de acercarse tanto a él, además era la única chica en el grupo, seguro que ella podría hacerlo. Simplemente tendría que compartir su atención con Yuugi y Kaiba, a Yuugi lo trataba como su familia y Kaiba era su amigo de la infancia, si quería competir contra ellos seguro que saldría perdiendo, compartir no podría ser tan malo ¿cierto?

De manera muy práctica se incluyó en la conversación que sostenían los chicos, intentando sobretodo llamar la atención de Atem de manera 'sutil' ¿O algo así?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Había confirmado que Mokuba no se había equivocado al decir que Gardner estaba interesada en Atem, se le notaba demasiado, poco le faltaba para babear sobre él, a veces el que Atem fuera despistado le daba una ventaja sobre cualquiera que quisiera acercase de más a este y es que nunca se daba cuenta cuando alguien estaba coqueteando con él.

Cómo ahora Gardner ¿Sería malo para la compañía que golpeará a una chica? Tal vez.

Lo dejaría pasar por ahora, de todos modos no estaba teniendo mucho éxito. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos, estaba muy complacido con la situación de la pobre chica.

Además casi podía descartar al rubio, estaba junto con el otro tipo persiguiendo a un par de chicas, parecían cavernícolas, pero no podía quejarse mientras su atención estuviera lejos del tricolor. Tal vez Mokuba había malentendido alguna situación.

Bien, aún no podía cantar victoria, por ahora el rubio no parecía muy interesado, pero ¿Quien podría resistir los encantos de Atem? Ciertamente cualquiera de ellos caería, tarde o temprano.

"¡Qué gran idea, Tea! Debemos hacer los preparativos, mi familia tiene una casa cerca de ahí, estoy seguro que a mi padre no le importaría si vamos ahí" la voz exaltada de Atem lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"¿Dónde?" No sabía ni de qué hablaban ni de a dónde quería ir Atem.

"Estás muy distraído, Seto. Tea dijo..."

"Tal vez estabas pensando en alguien de por aquí ¿eh?" ¿Esa chica se habrá dado cuenta? Demonios, sentía su cara enrojecer.

"Tal vez en cierta chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules" Tea dejó escapar una risita. ¿Kisara? ¿Por qué habría de pensar en ella? ¡Qué ridícula era esta chica! Por lo menos no se había percatado de sus sentimientos por Atem.

"Tonterías ¿Por qué debería?" Seto dirigió su mirada a este último y se encontró con un molesto Atem que le dirigía una penetrante mirada ¿Y ahora que le pasa? Estaba tan emocionado hace sólo unos segundos.

"Pon atención, Kaiba. Puedes pensar en tu novia luego" la mirada de Atem estaba llena de resentimiento.

"Lo que Ate trata de decir es que iremos a la playa durante las vacaciones. Haremos una gran fogata y nadaremos y será muy divertido" Yuugi salió a rescatar al par de tontos. Tea debería leer la atmósfera, seguro su enamoramiento de Ate l detenía de razonar. Estaba ofendido él había tratado de llamar su atención tanto tiempo y Atem en solo un par de semanas lo había logrado. Aunque tampoco podía culparlo por ser increíblemente atractivo y sorprendente. No estaba celoso ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Mokuba le había dicho el tiempo que llevaban Kaiba y Ate enamorados, habían pasado años, no iban a enamorarse de alguien más ahora. Los dos estaban demasiado ansiosos de la atención del otro como para fijarse en otra persona.

Aunque realmente era gracioso verlos, lo sacaban un poco de sus casillas, ¡se ponían celosos de cualquier chica que se acercara al otro! ¿Qué no se daban cuento de lo tontos que se veían? Si los analizabas bien, cada uno de ellos gritaba 'gay' por donde lo vieras. El más difícil de descubrir era Kaiba. Se alegraba de que el castaño hubiera dejado de dirigir sus ataques de celos hacia el. Y por fin había obtenido el favor del castaño y había dejado de mirarlo como si fuera una amenaza, hasta había dejado de llamarlo enano.


	7. ¿Nuevos amigos? Viejos amigos

Los chicos se encontraban sentados en la mesa que había empezado a ser habitual para ellos y es que teniendo a Kaiba en su grupo, nadie intentaba sentarse antes que ellos.

Atem, Yuugi y Tea se encontraban con conversando amenamente mientras Seto leía un libro sin prestarles atención.

"Ya han pasado tres semanas desde Ryou dijo que tenía que ir por su hermano. ¿Todo habrá ido bien?" Tea empezaba a preguntarse si el pequeño Ryou había tenido alguna clase de dificultad.

"¿Quien es Ryou?" Atem nunca había escuchado hablar de ese tal Ryou.

"Ryou es uno de nuestros amigos. Pidió un permiso para ir a Egipto por su hermano, al parecer va asistir a esta escuela también." Tea resolvió la duda de Atem, contenta de poder ayudarle.

"¿Es egipcio?" El ojirubí parecía emocionado ante la idea de tener compatriotas estudiando con él. Extrañaba mucho su país y a sus primos.

"No, su padre es egiptologo y su hermano se había quedado en Egipto con él. De hecho son Ingleses, pero su madre era de Domino, y decidió vivir aquí. Supongo que su hermano desea acompañarlo ahora." Yuugi termino de resolver la duda.

El ánimo de Atem cayó un poco, pero aún así podría convivir con personas que sabían algo sobre su cultura, seguía siendo bueno.

Pronto la mano de Seto cayó sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. Él sabía que extrañaba Egipto.

"Deberíamos ir en Navidad, podrías sorprender a Mahad y Mana." Seto trato de animarlo.

"Cierto Atem, Tu eres de Egipto, ¿verdad?" Tea nunca estaba satisfecha, siempre quería saber más sobre él.

"Si, nací ahí. Pero me mudé hace unos años aquí, mi padre tenía asuntos que resolver en Domino y me trajo con él. Egipto es un lugar increíble, deberían visitarlo algún día." Atem estaba tan feliz hablando sobre Egipto que Seto dejó pasar la mirada enamorada de la chica y se concentró en su lectura.

De repente una mano tomó la barbilla de Atem y unos labios depositaron un suave beso en sus labios "¡Hey dulzura! Lamento no haber estado para recibirte el primer día, pero ahora he regresado. Puedes disfrutar de mi compañía."

Seto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, simplemente pudo observar el beso. Y no estaba muy contento.

En la mesa había diferentes reacciones, pero el desconcierto y los celos eran las que reinaban. Un pequeño grito salió de los labios de Tea, al ver cómo asaltaban al chico de sus sueños ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Yuugi se quedó estupefacto, vaya que Atem atraía a gran cantidad de personas. De hecho él y Seto ya tenían un club de fans que rivalizaba con los de Otogi y Ryou.

Pronto la mano fue apartada del rostro del tricolor.

"¡Otogi, apártate de nuestro amigo!" Los primeros en intervenir fueron Joey y Tristán.

"Esto no es su asunto, perdedores. En serio Atem ¿No pudiste rodearte de mejores personas?"

Atem que no había salido del estupor, reaccionó ante el insulto a sus amigos. Así, lanzó una bofetada al pelinegro "Ryuji ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡No puedes ir besando a las personas cada vez que te de la gana! ¿Y qué te hizo pensar que podías insultar a mis amigos?" Estaba a punto de soltar un discurso de amistad que haría palidecer a los de Tea. Cuando Seto tomó del cuello al pelinegro.

"Habla ¿Cómo supiste que asistiríamos a esta escuela?" Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Ryuji.

"Mi padre fue el que recomendó esta escuela, Kaiba" simplemente genial, ahora también estaba este estupido.

"Vamos a lavarte, Atem" sin avisar tomó la mano del ojirubí y camino sin un rumbo específico, sólo quería poner distancia entre ellos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"¡Puaj! ¡Aún puedo sentir sus labios! ¡No te quedes ahí sentado y ayúdame! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a quitarme esa horrible sensación?" Atem se encontraba caminando en círculos dentro de la oficina del castaño, estaba molesto, no quería que nadie más que Seto lo besara.

Un momento... ¡Perfecto! Se le había ocurrido una gran idea. Si Seto lo rechazaba bien podría inventar alguna excusa, no perdía nada con intentarlo. "Seto, bésame"

Seto, que se había enterrado en trabajo para evitar pensar en el beso paro de teclear. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Quería que lo besará? Bien, si él lo sugería no profería echarse para atrás, además, así estaría seguro de que ni siquiera recordaría el beso del insufrible Otogi. Iba a enseñarle lo que es un verdadero beso. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Atem que se encontraba acomodándose en el sofá.

Atem subió la mirada y se encontró con la de Seto, su rostro comenzó a calentarse ¡Seto iba a besarlo!

Seto se sentó a su lado, tomó su barbilla suavemente y acercó sus labios. El primer roce envió descargas agradables por su cuerpo, no fue suficiente, el castaño halo suavemente su barbilla hacia abajo y profundizó el beso, primero fue suave, los brazos de Atem se alzaron a su cuello y sus manos se enredaron en su cabello. El beso subió de intensidad poco a poco, se separaron pocos centímetros para respirar y continuaron el beso, no sabían quién había empezado pero pronto sus manos se movieron por sus cuerpos, la sensación era gloriosa. Al poco tiempo, ambos tenían las camisas desabotonadas, se encontraban recostados en el sofá mientras Seto repartía besos por el cuello de Atem, en tanto, el más bajo solo podía emitir pequeños suspiros y seguir paseando sus manos por la espalda y el pecho del castaño. No sabían cómo parar y no querían hacerlo. Hubo un roce de entrepiernas que ocasionó un gemido en ambos, el sonido solo alentó las cosas, Atem bajo su mano y empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del ojiazul que jadeó al sentir la mano de Atem tocarlo tan íntimamente y lo acercó para besarlo nuevamente. Era mejor de lo que había imaginado que se sentiría. Seto se encontraba bajando su mano cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Rápidamente levantó a Atem del sofá y lo cubrió con un abrazo dándole la espalda a la puerta, así nadie notaría lo desarreglados que se encontraban.

"¡Hey Seto, Atem! ¿Qué hacen?" La persona que había abierto la puerta era para su mala suerte, su pequeño hermano.

"Nada Mokuba, Atem no se siente muy bien. ¿Podrías ir por un poco de agua?"

"¿Que es lo que te pasa Atem?"

Atem asomó su cabeza por un costado de Seto, su cara tenía un sonrojo y se encontraba jadeando por el último beso que recibió. "Estoy un poco mareado, eso es todo. ¿Podrías traer agua? Mientras más fría mejor. Por favor."

Mokuba salió corriendo a buscar agua para Atem. Dándoles espacio para arreglar su ropa.

Ninguno hizo contacto visual mientras se arreglaban para recibir a Mokuba. Pero ambos tenían una sonrisa satisfecha. Aunque ambos tenían un pequeño problema en los pantalones que no sabían cómo iban a ocultar de Mokuba.

"¿Y bien?" Seto fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"¿Eh?" Atem parecía seguir abrumado.

"¿Ya olvidaste el beso de Otogi?" Preguntó con una sonrisa que dejó maravillado al ojirubí.

"Claro, gracias por tu ayuda" un rubor lleno el atractivo rostro de Atem.

"Cuando quieras" dijo el castaño mientras se inclinaba para depositar un pequeño beso en los labios del más bajo.

Atem se quedó quieto unos segundos, la felicidad lo lleno, al parecer a Seto no le era indiferente, ni mucho menos le había tenido asco o se había negado a besarlo, no cabía de alegría y luego recordó el problema que tenía un poco más abajo, así que como se suponía que se sentía mal, se recostó en el sofá y tomó un cojín entre sus brazos y piernas. Mokuba no se daría cuenta de nada.

"¿Puedo quedarme en la mansión?" Atem llevaba años esperando una oportunidad así, no iba a dejar que se perdiera ahora.

"Claro, deberíamos hacer una pijamada" una sonrisa de suficiencia se asomó en su rostro. Parecía que Atem había esperado algo así tanto como él. Seguro que tenían varias cosas de la que deberían hablar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Por otro lado se encontraba Joey, no sabía qué hacer, desde que Atem había llamado su atención lo había estado evitando. Había pasado días incitando a Tristán a conquistar a esa chica que le gustaba y le prometió ayudarlo, todo para no tener que pensar en los extraños sentimientos que le provocaba el pequeño ojirubí.

Pero este día había sentido desgarrase por dentro cuando vio a Otogi besando a Atem. Ni siquiera quería recordarlo.

Debía hacer algo para aliviar estos extraños sentimientos. Nunca le había atraído ningún otro hombre, Atem era el primero, si lo pensaba bien, ni siquiera era su responsabilidad totalmente, el niño nuevo era demasiado lindo para su propio bien.

La mitad de la escuela había caído por él, su encanto no hacía distinción de sexos.

Seguramente si conseguía una cita y tal vez... un beso, esta atracción terminaría y podrían seguir siendo amigos.

Bien, lo intentaría al día siguiente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aún no podía borrar la imagen de Atem siendo atacado por Otogi. Y es que esa imagen le había dejado un mal sabor de boca. Lo único bueno de ello es que Atem no había tomado a bien el beso que había recibido, pero no culpaba a Otogi por intentarlo. No es que ella hubiese hecho algo similar, no, ella no se atrevería a tanto, no tenía el valor suficiente. Aunque si quería llegar a algún lado con Atem tenía que sé más arrojada.

Si que debería hacerlo, le declararía a Atem sus sentimientos. Se dispuso a descansar ya más tranquila por haber encontrado una 'solución' a su 'problema'.

Mañana sería otro día y ese día sería mejor para ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Es demasiado pronto?


	8. Sentimientos

¿Y ahora como debería decirlo?

Estupido Kaiba, ¿Por qué seguía trabajando? ¿Qué pasó con aclarar su situación? Ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada desde que Mokuba se había retirado. Todo había sido mejor cuando habían estado besándose

Un enfurruñado Atem, se encontraba observando el paisaje desde la oficina de Seto, no iba a darle el gusto de babear por él mientras lo ignoraba.

Harto de no recibir la atención que merecía, Atem se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. "Nos veremos mañana, Kaiba."

"¿A dónde..." Seto ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración, Atem ya había salido de la oficina. ¿Mañana? ¿No se suponía que se quedaría en su casa? ¿Había cambiado de opinión?

Después hablaría con él, por ahora debía terminar el trabajo si quería tener unas vacaciones sin compromisos laborales. Tal vez era mejor idea verse mañana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

¡Increíble! Ni siquiera había venido a disculparse con él. ¡Era el colmo!

¡Bien! Ni siquiera quiero verlo.

Un despechado Atem salió de su casa y se dirigió a la tienda de juegos. Se quedaría con Yuugi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Seto habia estacionado y se disponía a salir del auto cuando Aknamkanon lo saludó saliendo de la mansión. "Seto, buenos días. ¿Qué haces por aquí esta mañana?"

"¿Atem está listo ya?" Aknamkanon río con ganas. ¿Así que un desacuerdo?

"Atem se quedó con Yuugi ayer. Creí que lo sabrías. No hace nada sin comentártelo primero." Le gustaba hacer rabiar a los jóvenes, le llenaba de dicha.

"Nos veremos después"

"Estos jóvenes, se vuelven mal educados al crecer."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Por qué estaba molesto? Lo había ignorado desde que entró al salón. Ahora solo podía esperar al descanso para hablar con él.

Suspiró. ¿En realidad tenía alguna oportunidad? Ayer parecía que había algo entre ellos. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Debía recapitular, estábamos el la oficina después de que Mokuba salió, Atem se fue, Atem me ignora... ¿Qué había pasado en la oficina? Nada extraño, de hecho ni siquiera habían hablado, tenía demasiado trabajo. ¿Entonces? ¡No habían hecho nada! ¡No había pasado nada! ¿Que le había molestado?

Mientras divagaba, las clases pasaban. Pronto se escuchó la campana que anunciaba el descanso.

Era su oportunidad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

"¡Atem! ¡Amigo! ¿Cómo has estado? Vamos a la cafetería."

"¿Eh? ¡Claro, Joey!" ¡Bien! Tenía su oportunidad. Debía ganarle a Tea, ella había preguntado por Atem hace un momento. Lo sentía por su amiga, pero en la guerra y en el amor...

Después de comprar algunos refrigerios, Joey no quería volver con los otros, así que decidieron sentarse a comer bajo la sombra de un árbol. La charla fue amena, tenían varios intereses en común.

Joey sentía al ver que todo iba bien, que podría dar un paso más. Había pensado en esperar más tiempo, pero siendo impulsivo como era simplemente se acercó más a Atem, tomó su rostro y junto sus labios. ¿Todo iba bien, no? Atem no lo había rechazado. No se había movido en absoluto. ¿Era una buena señal?

A Otogi lo abofeteo, aún no me ha golpeado, tal vez también le gusto.

Con eso en mente decidió llevar el beso al siguiente nivel, así que tomó la barbilla de Atem y profundizó el beso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

¡Por fin lo había encontrado! Estaba evitándolo, pero no escaparía más.

Parece llevarse bien con él perro. Bueno no impor...

¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí?! ¡Está besándolo!

Pero... Atem.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando se percató del estado del tricolor, tenía los ojos abiertos con sorpresa y no devolvía el beso. Estaba en shock.

¿Esa fue su... lengua?! Es el colmo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, perro?" Lo tiro a un lado y comprobó el estado de Atem, su pecho se apretó cuando vio sus ojos. Algunas lágrimas estaban derramándose. Antes de levantarlo, Seto volteó a Joey y lo golpeó en el rostro. Lo siguiente que hizo fue llevar a Atem con él y tranquilizarlo. Había sido tomado por sorpresa, necesitaba tiempo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

"Yo no entiendo, estábamos conversando y de repente me estaba besando. No quiero ser besado así." Atem se lamentaba. Al final habían sentarse en la gradas de la cancha.

"No pienses en eso ahora. Ven. Vamos a comprarte algunas galletas." Seto sabía cómo hacerlo sentir mejor.

Caminaron a la cafetería, Atem fue a sentarse junto a los demás mientras Seto compraba algunas galletas.

"Oh, hola, tú debes ser Atem. Un gusto. Soy Ryou." La persona frente a él le recordaba a alguien. Parecía muy amable.

"Hola, mucho gusto. Espero que hayas solucionado tus problemas. Yuugi me ha hablado sobre ti." Era un chico agradable, conocía bastante sobre Egipto.

"¡Atem! ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?" Tea estaba algo agitada ( lo había estado buscando por toda la escuela).

"Claro, adelante."

"¿Puede ser a solas? No tardaré mucho."

"Bien" El ojirubí se levantó y caminó tras ella. Cundo estuvieron los suficientemente retirados como para ser escuchados, Tea se detuvo y encaró al tricolor.

"Yo se que nos conocemos hace poco, pero yo he estado sintiendo cosas por ti." ¿Cosas? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

"¿Qué clase de cosas?" La castaña se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. ¿No lo había entendido?

"Tú me gustas" ni bien había terminado de hablar se acercó a Atem y lo beso.

Siendo besado... de nuevo. ¿Es que nadie le preguntaría lo que él quería.

Sintió ser jalado hacia atrás. "Gardner, ¿Qué es lo qué haces?" Seto lo salvaba de nuevo.

"Espera, Seto" Atem sabía que debía dar una respuesta. El ojiazul entendió de inmediato y comenzó a alejarse para darles privacidad.

"Lo siento,Tea. No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. Te veo solo como una amiga." A pesar de que se sintió mal por ella, sabía que lo mejor era ser claro.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió a Seto. Pero antes de que pudiera darle alcance, unos brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor. Y... de nuevo. Unos labios tomaron los suyos.

Ahora de verdad no pudo soportarlo. Empujó a Otogi lejos de él. "¡Qué demonios pasa! ¿A nadie le importa que no quiera ser besado? ¿Alguien más va a besarme hoy? ¡Díganlo, detesto que me tomen por sorpresa!"

" Ahora que lo menciona 'Faraón', yo podría ser el siguiente."

Si que era un día de sorpresas. "Marik. ¿Qué haces aquí?" Se sentía lo suficientemente contento como para ignorar él comentario anterior. Se acercó y se abrazaron.

"Vine con Bakura. Vendrá a vivir con su hermano y bueno ¿Qué sería de él sin mi?" ¡Vaya! No sabía un Bakura tuviera un hermano.

"Y cuéntame ¿Cómo está Isis, Mahad y Mana? Tiene algún tiempo que no los veo."

"Por supuesto que no. Prefieres estar aquí con 'ese'" Hizo un ademán hacia Seto.

"¿Sabes que puedo entenderte perfectamente?"

"Como si me importara" Marik no tenía nada contra Kaiba, pero se había llevado lejos a su buen amigo. "Faraón ¿Qué acaba de pasar con ese chico?"

"Nada realmente. Fue un día extraño. Entonces ¿Y Bakura?" Marik solo señaló hacia la mesa donde estaba sentado Yuugi. "Se encuentra inspeccionando a su hermano. Deberías verlo, no tiene nada que ver con él. Es muy lindo y amable." Así, lo arrastro con él hacia la mesa, siendo seguidos por Seto.

¿Ahora esto? Le molestaba no haber impedido que Atem fuera asaltado en tres ocasiones. El pequeño ya había llegado a un límite. Aunque Marik le irritaba, era lo que Atem necesitaba ahora.

"¡Faraón de tercera! ¿Ya has visto? Este chico y tú son realmente parecidos. Incluso sus vestimentas son similares." Le sorprendió que Akefia tuviera un hermano como Ryou, eran totalmente opuestos. Le agradaba tener a personas conocidas cerca.

No vio más a Joey o Tea por el resto de las clases. Se sintió aliviado de no tener que tratar con ellos.

Pero era momento de hablar con Seto. A pesar de haberlo ignorado ayer. Hoy había sido tan atentó con él. Y no es como si hubiera dejado de quererlo solo por eso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Le daría una sorpresa, pasó la tarde en la mansión Kaiba, jugando y comiendo con Mokuba.

Ya habían pasado horas, eran casi las 12, ¿Dónde estaba Seto?

Supongo que lo esperaré en su habitación.

Al llegar ahí, se sentó al borde y se puso su pijama, si seguía trabajando tardaría mucho, tal vez debería tomar una siesta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Las letras en negrítas es para cuando hablan árabe.


	9. A flor de piel

Eran casi las dos de la mañana, todo estaba a oscuras en la mansión. Seto llevaba algunos minutos parado junto a su cama, su corazón palpitaba sin descanso. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Qué hacia Atem en su cama?

Seguro empezaba a alucinar. No sería la primera vez, a veces el cansancio le hacía eso, aunque no creía haber trabajado tanto.

Decidió disfrutarlo. Se recostó junto a su alucinación y la abrazó. ¡Caray! Que bien se sentía. Era cálido y olía bien, cómo Atem.

Mañana iría a buscarlo, esperaba que no hubiera hecho planes para el sábado. Debía hablar con él, quería que supiera cómo se sentía. Hoy el tricolor había rechazado a toda la posible competencia, además a él si le había devuelto el beso.

Lo mejor sería dormir ahora.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

Se sentía tan cómodo, ¿Qué era ese sonido? Lo que menos quería era abrir los ojos. Se acurruco contra el calor que lo envolvía. Olía como Seto. Ya recordaba, había dormido en la cama de Seto.

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

¡Qué molesto! Trato de levantarse para apagarlo... pero algo lo detuvo, un par de brazos se afianzaban a su cuerpo, lo jalaban hacia la fuente de calor. ¿Qué era e...? Su cara se calentó, estaba a centímetros del pacífico rostro dormido de Seto. No estaba frunciendo el ceño como de costumbre. Se veía incluso más atractivo. Lo mejor de todo es que no había espacio entre ellos y sus brazos estaban a su alrededor, siempre había soñado con esto. Incluso parecían una pareja.

Atem no podía sentirse más feliz.

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

La vida lo odiaba, a este paso Seto se despertaría. El solo quería seguir así ¿Era mucho pedir?

Seto se removió a su lado. ¡No! Iba a despertar y el ni siquiera había podido besarle dormido. Era ahora o nunca. El tricolor se acercó (más) a Seto y junto sus labios en un roce. Este beso si que lo quería. No podría pedir nada más. Con los ojos cerrados siguió depositando besos por toda la mandíbula de Seto. La piel bajo sus labios se sentía tibia y sedosa. Así siguió algunos minutos más, hasta que sintió bajo sus labios una sonrisa, abrió los ojos y vio a Seto mirándolo aún adormilado.

"Podría despertar así para siempre." Las palabra del ojiazul lo hicieron ruborizarse "Atem, Atem, mi Atem. Te amo." Dijo mientras enterraba su rostro en su cabello. Y así se quedaron dormidos de nuevo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Qué hora es? Por la luz que se colaba en su habitación, se dio cuenta de que era algo tarde. Había dormido tan bien. Tenía años que no se levantaba tan descansado. No quería, pero debía levantarse y visitar al tricolor.

Se levantó y algo cayó de sus brazos. "Seto, vuelve a acostarte." Unas manos envolvieron su torso. ¿Atem? ¿No había sido una alucinación?

Se sentía dichoso, pero debían aclarar sus sentimientos, en caso de que sintieran lo mismo.

Lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos en su rostro. "Atem, despierta. Atem, arriba." Estaba disfrutando mucho esa mañana.

"Buenos días, Seto." Atem le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Atem, yo estoy enamorado de ti." ¿Demasiado apresurado? ¡Por supuesto! Parecía un completo retrasado. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo callado tantos años y decirlo ahora completamente sin cuidado? ¿De verdad era un genio? Ahora no lo parecía mucho.

"También te amo, quiero decir, también estoy enamorado de ti." El sonrojo lo hacía ver muy bien.

"¿Quieres salir?" Qué estupido, estaba demasiado nervioso.

"Claro, ¿A dónde? ¿Una cita?"

"Si a una cita, pero me refería a ya sabes... ser novios o algo." Seto estaba avergonzado pero no desvió la mirada, le gustaba demasiado mirar sus ojos, jamás se había imaginado a sí mismo en una situación así. Parecía que ninguno de ellos, podía enrojecer más.

El ojirubí sonrió "Me gustaría ser tu novio, Seto." Atem se abalanzó hacia él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, lo tomó por sorpresa, así cayó acostado sobre la cama con Atem sobre él. Una posición un tanto sugerente para un par de adolescentes. A Atem pareció importarle poco y lo besó.

Poco a poco el beso iba escalando, sus lenguas se encontraban y parecía hacer demasiado calor. Atem estaba desabrochando su pijama, cuando Mokuba entró escandalosamente a la habitación. "¡Hermano! Tengo hambre, vayamos a desayunar fuera."

El pequeño Mokuba no notó en absoluto la situación, aunque se le hacía raro que Atem estuviera sobre su hermano, ¿Estaban jugando? Atem seguro había ganado, siempre ganaba.

Seto se levantó de una salto, haciendo que Atem cayera de su regazo. "¡Oye!"

"Ve a cambiarte Mokuba, iremos a donde tú quieras. Solo danos unos minutos para cambiarnos." Seto hablo muy rápido, queriendo que Mokuba saliera de una vez. Ese niño, siempre llegaba en el mejor momento. ¿Pero cómo molestarse con su pequeño hermano? Tal vez debería agradecer que interrumpía antes y no durante. No quería traumar a su hermanito, la próxima vez que estuviera solo con Atem cerraría con seguro. Al parecer no podían controlar sus hormonas.

Además, ahora que mantenían una relación (Dios, se sentía tan bien decirlo), las oportunidades de estar juntos serían mayores.

"¡Si, hermano!" Mokuba salió corriendo, entusiasmado por salir junto a su hermano. Cuando Atem se encontraba cerca, su hermano se volvía el doble de accesible y Atem siempre lo acompañaba en sus travesuras. Lo llevaba a jugar y a comer fuera. Se sentía como una familia. Le gustaba. Cuando sus padres habían muerto, su pequeño mundo se había derrumbado, en ese momento sólo había tenido a su hermano, pero Seto se había encargado de Kaiba Corp y había estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa, se había sentido solo, pero cuando Aknamkanon y Atem habían volado desde Egipto para estar con ellos, dejando su hogar atrás sólo por ellos, había dejado ir esa soledad, y Seto también, su hermano nunca lo dijo pero también se había sentido solo bajo la presión de tener sobre sus hombros una corporación entera. Le estaría agradecido por siempre a los Sennen. Los habían apoyado, Aknamkanon se había hecho cargo de Kaiba Corp y había asesorado a Seto sobre su manejo y Atem había sacado a Seto del trabajo, había sido su apoyo en dónde él no podría haberlo hecho. Atem había sido un apoyo para él, dónde Seto no habría tenido nada que decir. Por eso él estaba seguro de que se merecían el uno al otro. Siempre habían estado ahí para apoyarse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

"¿Así qué, Kaiba y tú?" Atem se sonrojo de inmediato.

"Yuugi. Seto y yo estamos saliendo."

""¡Al fin! Mokuba me dijo que llevan casi cinco años enamorados uno del otro. ¿Cómo te mordiste la lengua tanto tiempo?"

"¿Cinco años? ¿Seto estaba enamorado de mí desde hace años?" Atem se sentía bastante estupido ¿Cómo demonios no se había percatado? Si lo pensaba bien, Seto tampoco se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos antes. Así que ¿Cómo había sido posible? ¡Mokuba tenía 10 años! Y aún así lo había visto primero. Un puchero tomó su rostro.

"¿Qué importa ahora? Ya son novios." Yuugi dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Atem a veces se portaba infantil.

"Supongo, que tienes razón."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Claro que había dicho que no importaba, pero ciertamente, claro que le importaba. "Seto ¿cuánto tiempo llevas enamorado de mi?"

La pregunta salió de la nada, habían compartido un silencio cómodo como de costumbre hasta que Atem lo había roto con esa pregunta. Seto se encontraba trabajando en la oficina en Kaiba Corp, y Atem había querido acompañarlo para pasar más tiempo juntos.

"¿Para qué quieres saber eso?" Receloso, el castaño no iba a confesar que llevaba años enamorado, no cuando Atem acababa de mostrar un interés romántico en él. No lo iba a arruinar ahora.

"Cinco años." ¿Cinco años? ¿De qué habla? ¿Cin... acaso él sabía que había estado enamorado de él por tanto tiempo?

"¿Qué quieres dec..." no termino su pregunta, cuando Atem lo interrumpió.

"Cinco años, llevó enamorado de ti." ¿Realmente? ¿Cómo no lo había visto? Se levanto del escritorio y se dirigió al sofá donde el ojirubí se encontraba.

"No tuve el valor de decírtelo hasta que Yuugi y Mokuba me animaron a dar un paso." Tal vez debería agradecerle a los enanos alguna vez.

"También llevó años enamorados de ti. Pero olvida el pasado, concentrémonos en el ahora. En nosotros y en nuestro futuro juntos. Porque ahora que te tengo, no voy a dejarte ir." Se inclinó sobre Atem y lo jalo en un abrazo.

Atem se puso de puntillas y jaló al ojiazul hacia abajo para atraparlo en un suave beso.

Antes de que Atem pudiera alejarse, Seto lo apretó aún más contra sí, y lo besó. Esta vez el beso fue de mayor demanda. Únicamente se separaban para respirar un poco. El calor en ellos se hacía cada vez mayor y...

"¡¿Hermano, Atem!? La puerta está cerrada. ¿Están bien?" Mokuba siempre tan oportuno, había interrumpido al par de adolescentes... por tercera ocasión.

"¡Un momento!" Grito Seto para que Mokuba pudiera escucharlo. "Seguiremos luego" susurró para Atem para luego depositar un beso en sus labios.

Ya llegaría el momento para ellos. Tenían el resto de la vida para estar juntos. Así que ambos se prepararon para recibir a Mokuba y preguntarle por su día.


	10. Juntos

Algunos años habían pasado desde que Atem y Seto había iniciado su relación.

Ahora, se encontraban mudándose a un apartamento para los dos, pronto iniciarían sus estudios en la prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio.

"Bien hermano, creo que es todo. Voy a extrañarlos en casa." Mokuba estaba feliz por ambos,pero había una parte de él que se sentía un tanto triste, claro que los visitaría muchas veces y muy seguido, pero no era lo mismo que vivir juntos.

"¿Estarás bien solo? Porque podría viajar tod..."

"No soy un niño, Hermano. Puedo cuidarme lo suficientemente bien."

Él estaría bien, además no estaba solo, Aknamkanon siempre estaba ahí con él e iba a extrañar a esos dos tanto como él.

"Tengo que irme. Nos veremos después." Se despidió rápidamente de Atem y Seto. Tenía una cita ese día y si quería llegar a tiempo debería salir ya mismo.

"Hasta luego, Moki." Atem y Seto se despidieron del adolescente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

"¡Finalmente! He terminado de desempacar. Oficialmente nos hemos mudado." Atem era el último en terminar de organizar sus cosas. Por supuesto que Seto había terminado rápidamente, tan obsesivo como era con el orden.

Alrededor de él había absoluto silencio. ¿Y Seto? Estaba aquí hacen un... al voltear a buscarlo, lo encontró recostado en la cama. Al parecer se había quedado dormido esperando que terminara de arreglar su habitación (porque por supuesto que quería hacerlo el solo, no necesitaba ayuda).

Seto se veía tan relajado, era tan atractivo. El tiempo solo le había ayudado. Era realmente injusto. ¡Yo ni siquiera crecí 20 centímetros más! ¡Apenas y media 1.60 m! En cambio, Seto media 1.86 m. ¡Totalmente injusto! ¡Y era taan atractivo!

Antes de darse cuenta estaba recostado junto a él, mirándolo bobamente, depositando suaves y pequeños besos en su rostro. No quería despertarlo, era un obseso del trabajo. Era muy bueno que se relajara. Se acomodó junto a él y decidió que tampoco le vendría mal una siesta. Poco a poco el sueño fue venciéndolo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Seto fue el primero en despertar.

Se encontró con la imagen de Atem acurrucado contra el, parecía tan tranquilo. Con sus dedos, delineó el borde de su rostro, su piel se sentía tan suave bajo la yema de sus dedos.

Decidió que también quería tener esa suavidad contra sus labios. No le haría daño a nadie. Se encontró repartiendo sauces besos en el rostro de Atem, tratando lo más posible de no despertarlo.

Aún así, Atem se removía un poco con cada beso. Un suspiro salió de sus labios que después formaron una sonrisa. Seto levantó su rostro para observarlo.

"Mmm ¿Seto?" Atem comenzó poco a poco a estirarse. Aún sin abrir los ojos, la sonrisa de Atem se ensanchó, mostrando parte de sus dientes. El corazón de Seto revoloteó. A pesar de los años, Atem aún sacudía su corazón. Era una sensación agradable sin duda. Seto no respondió, se limitó a seguir depositando besos en su rostro.

"Buenas tardes" la voz de Atem aún sonaba adormilada, pero sus hermosos ojos rubíes se habían abierto por fin. Seto decidió que ahora quería observar sus cálidos ojos, así que paró los besos y levantó el rostro, conectando sus ojos con el otro. Después de unos segundos de observarlo y sin despegar su mirada de él, Seto respondió al saludo.

"Buenas tardes" Atem, que también había estado mirándolo, lo tomó de la camisa y lo aló hacia él, juntando sus labios con los suyos. Al comienzo eran apenas roces rápidos de labios, pronto alguno de ellos pidió permiso al otro para profundizar el beso.

Mientras los besos subían de intensidad, sus manos buscaba tocar más piel descubierta. Las manos de Atem ya se encontraban desabrochando su camisa.

Su corazón latía tan rápidamente. ¿Iba a pasar? ¿Ahora? ¡No sabía si estaba preparado! Muchas veces había estado a punto de suceder pero... Mokuba siempre había salvaguardado su castidad. Era como si tuviera un detector de 'momentos menos oportunos para interrumpir'.

Se encontró de pronto sin camisa y sin pantalón, al igual que el más bajo. ¿En que momento había pasado? Estaba demasiado absorto en Atem que cualquier otra cosa se le escapaba.

"Seto" un gruñido bajo en forma de su nombre salió de los labios de Atem. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Su excitación creció. ¡Dios! No importa si estamos listos o no, quiero hacerlo!

Fue bajando besos desde el cuello de Atem que no paraba de suspirar, cada suspiro dado por Atem hacía que quisiera hacerlo sentir aún mejor, las manos de Atem tocando su cuerpo lo mareaban. Su cuerpo se sentía caliente, quería más.

De un momento a otro, ninguno de ellos tenía ropa interior. Los escalofríos aumentaban cuando rozaban el uno con el otro. Algunos gemidos salieron de sus labios. Realmente no podían esperar más.

"Se...to" Atem decía su nombre con un tono de voz que le ponía. Lo hacía sentir como el dueño del mundo, si podía hacer que esa deliciosa criatura se sonrojara y emitiera sonidos... interesantes. ¿Qué no podría hacer?

El castaño se encontró dedicándole tiempo al pecho de Atem, besaba y lamía por doquier, mientras con su mano se encargaba de la erección del ojirubí.

El único sonido audible en la habitación era la respiración entrecortada de Atem que cada cierto tiempo dejaba escapar algún gemido. El ojiazul por su parte estaba perdido en una bruma de deseo...

quería más, le encantaban los sonidos que salían de ese par de labios hinchados (se enorgullecía de ser el causante).

"Seto, ¡Seto basta!" Atem comenzó a retorcerse bajo su cuerpo. "Seto, voy a... voy a. ¡Espera!" Entendiendo de que se trataba, el castaño cesó las caricias y besos y se dirigió a la mesita de noche que se encontraba a un costado de la cama y sacó un frasco pequeño. Antes de que Atem pudiera decir o hacer algo más. Seto introdujo a su boca el miembro del ojirubí.

"¡Ah! Mmhm ¡Seto! ¡Ya no puedo!" El castaño hizo oídos sordos a los reclamos de Atem.

Seto empapó su mano con una sustancia viscosa y resbalosa, que llevó a la entrada del más bajo. Primero lo hizo despacio, introdujo un solo dedo, que hizo que Atem se sintiera incómodo y extraño, su espalda se arqueó seguido de un suspiro. "Se siente extraño" ajeno a lo que había dicho el tricolor, Seto introdujo un segundo dedo, haciendo un movimiento de tijeras, pronto inició un mete y saca que recorrió el cuerpo de Atem como un escalofrío de placer puro. Los lamentables gemidos de Atem fueron aún más altos, los dedos de Seto sumado a su boca... era celestial. El castaño noto a Atem arqueándose aún más y dejando escapar algo parecido a un sollozo y lo siguiente que sintió fue algo caliente derramarse a través de su garganta, se sintió satisfecho al escuchar el pequeño gemido que dejó escapar Atem.

Pero esto lejos de acabar había recién iniciaba. Todo este poder sobre Atem lo hacía... avaricioso, no estaba satisfecho. Lo siguiente que hizo fue introducir un tercer dedo, con una sonrisa ladina vio a Atem endurecerse de nuevo, lo observó atentamente, desde su cabello despeinado, pasando por su rostro sonrojado, labios hinchados que intentaba morder para evitar gemir y ojos llorosos entrecerrados, hasta su miembro endurecido y goteando. Era simplemente...

Sublime... esa era la palabra que buscaba y aún así sentía que no le hacía justicia a la imagen frente a él.

Su miembro se sentía dolorido, pero no quería que Atem sufriera por su culpa, así que lo preparo con ahínco.

Bajo su rostro hasta el pecho del ojirubí y lamió los pequeños botones frente a él. Atem ya no pudo reprimir su voz. Era una dulce melodía para el castaño.

"...to, Seto... bésa...me. Por fa...vor" la voz entrecortada de Atem sólo hacía que la poco cordura que le quedaba se alejara de él. No podía evitar cumplirle ese deseo a su pequeño delirio, así que lo besó, fue un beso arrebatador, ambos se encontraron jadeando sin aliento a su termino.

Ya no podía esperar más. Tomó la pequeña botella y vertió el líquido sobre su miembro, el frío líquido tocando su piel le dio un escalofrío.

"Seto, vamos"

"Así que... alguien está ansioso" el castaño colocó su miembro en la entrada de Atem y empujó. De una sola estocada se encontró adentro, bajo él, Atem jadeo y se estremeció. Se sentía increíble, caliente, apretado, quería moverse pero sabía que debía esperar a que Atem se acostumbrara.

Se sintió como una eternidad hasta que Atem comenzó a moverse, logrando sacar del castaño un gemido ahogado. Observó a Atem sonreír altanero, cuando se dispuso a borrar esa sonrisa, el más bajo lo saco de su interior y lo tiró hacia la cama.

"Creo que ha sido suficiente diversión para ti" Atem se inclinó sobre él y lo besó. Bien, de todas maneras no iba a quejarme. Atem tomó su miembro y lo colocó en su entrada, fue bajando lenta y tortuosamente sobre él. Dejó escapar un gemido, era demasiado excitante ver a Atem sobre él. Tan poderoso y seguro de sí mismo, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas y jadeante.

Así empezó un ritmo suave, Atem tenía el control y lo torturaba, se dejó hacer. Mientras tanto él puso sus manos sobre la erección que golpeaba su estómago y acerco su lengua hacia los botones en el pecho del ojirubí. Atem comenzó a subir el ritmo y sus gemidos se volvieron más potentes gracias a las caricias.

Las piernas de Atem comenzaron a cansarse y temblaban un poco, así que Seto tomó sus piernas y se levantó para poder penetrarlo mejor. Lo hizo rudo, estaba muy cerca, tomó el rostro del hombre en sus brazos y besó sus labios. Vio cómo Atem acariciaba su propio miembro.

"M...más rá...pido." Las palabras fueron más bien un suspiro, pero igualmente lo hizo más rápido. Estaba en su límite cuando Atem jadeó sonoramente algo parecido a su nombre y se arqueó violentamente. Su miembro se vio apretado fuertemente por las paredes del ojirubí y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para derramarse en su interior.

Sacó su miembro de Atem y lo acunó en sus brazos para depositarlo suavemente en la cama. A penas y pudo cubrir su cuerpo y el de Atem con la sabana. Y así, acostados el uno junto al otro se quedaron dormidos nuevamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx _

Estaba libre y sin internet, así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para finalizar esto.


End file.
